Just Sex
by Knappster
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie were just having sex, until it wasn't enough for one of them. Mostly smut. ACamp-toner's fault.


**A/N: I asked ACamp-toner what I should write next and she said smut so this happened. (She was very specific about the story though so if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at her.)**

* * *

Aubrey looked at Stacie on the other side of the room. She was holding a red cup and talking to Amy. She pushed her hair back and laughed at something Fat Amy said, throwing her head back and exposing her neck. Aubrey bit her lip. She shook her head and turned back to Chloe who was saying something about glowsticks. Aubrey was glad Beca was there for once, she could space out and think about Stacie and all the things she wanted to do to her without Chloe noticing.

She finished her drink and excused herself to get a refill. She was pouring herself more of whatever Amy had mixed in a bowl when she felt a hand on her lower back. "That dress would look really good on the floor."

Aubrey turned so fast her drink jumped out of the cup, dripping down the side and onto her hand. "Excuse me?"

Stacie grabbed a napkin and took her cup away, wiping her hand slowly. "I saw how you were looking at me." She dropped the napkin on the table and put her hand on Aubrey's waist, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "So how about we go somewhere more private where you can act on whatever it was that you were thinking."

She pulled back and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey considered it. She deserved a little fun and Stacie was inviting her to what sounded like a really fun night. She nodded and Stacie smiled. She took her hand and pulled her outside, the cool night air sobering her a bit but the feeling of Stacie's hand in hers and the smoldering looks she sent her were enough to dispel any doubts she had.

The walk to Stacie's dorm room was short. The brunette opened the door and she walked in. She had never been to Stacie's room before so she looked around curiously. She felt Stacie behind her, she moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck, her arms wrapping around her waist. Aubrey moaned and reached up to bury her hand in Stacie's hair. Stacie bit down gently, her hands moving to the front of Aubrey's body, cupping her breasts. Aubrey threw her head back. "I thought you said I could act on what I was thinking."

Stacie smirked against her neck and moved one of her hands down the front of Aubrey's dress. "You don't like this?" She used her hand to spread Aubrey's legs and ran her fingers along her inner thigh.

"I love this, but-" She turned around and pinned Stacie against the door. "-I really, really want to touch you."

She kissed Stacie passionately, pressing her body against hers. One of her hands moved down to her leg and hefted it up to her waist. She ran her hand from Stacie's knee up to her hip, moaning when she realized it was as soft as she had imagined it. Her other hand found her way under her dress. She traced Stacie's hip bone and then traced the line of her leg down to her inner thigh. She realized something and stopped kissing her. "You're not wearing underwear."

"This dress is too tight, I didn't want to have panty lines." She shrugged "Who knew it would come in handy?" Stacie smirked throwing her arms around Aubrey's neck.

Aubrey shook her head and leaned down to kiss her neck, her hand hovering over Stacie's center. She touched her lightly, Stacie could barely feel it but it was driving her crazy. Aubrey left one last kiss on her neck and looked up. "This is just sex, right?"

Stacie nodded. "Just sex."

With that, Aubrey pushed one finger inside of Stacie. She adjusted her grip on the leg around her waist before starting to pump her finger in and out. She added another finger, going deeper and making sure her palm hit Stacie. Stacie bit her lip and whimpered. Aubrey stopped with her fingers inside of Stacie making her open her eyes and look at her confused. "Stop biting your lip, don't hold back."

Stacie opened her mouth. Aubrey continued moving, Stacie's whimpers turned into louder moans. She moved her hands to Aubrey's shoulders. "Fuck, Aubrey!"

Aubrey smiled as she felt Stacie's fingers dig into her shoulders at the same time as she felt her muscles contracting around her. She pushed her palm up and curled her fingers inside Stacie, making her cry out. Stacie dropped her head on Aubrey's shoulder panting. After a while, Stacie lifted her head. Aubrey let go of her leg and extracted her fingers. Stacie looked at her and smiled. "Wow."

Aubrey smiled back. "Yeah, wow."

* * *

Aubrey groaned and dropped her head on the table. She had been trying to write this essay for days and she was stuck. She needed to clear her head, she needed… Stacie. She took out her phone. They still had two hours before rehearsal, if Stacie wasn't busy she could come over and help her get unstuck.

The other night had been amazing. Aubrey knew it was just sex, she didn't want a relationship and she was sure Stacie didn't either. But that didn't mean it had to be a one time thing. Aubrey bit her lip and sent a text to Stacie asking if she was busy. She replied almost immediately that she was just leaving class. Aubrey smiled. She got up and unlocked the front door before going into her room. She took off her pants and started unbuttoning her shirt, she left the bottom two buttons done, she snapped a picture of herself from the neck down and sent it to Stacie saying the door was unlocked. A couple of seconds later she got Stacie's reply: On my way.

Aubrey smirked and got on her bed to wait. She wondered if she should get up and get a book, she didn't know how far Stacie was. She got out her phone and started going through her facebook feed when she heard the door open. Her room's door was thrown open a couple of seconds later and Stacie stood panting on the other side. She threw her bag to one side, kicked the door closed and jumped on the bed, her lips seeking Aubrey's and her hands moving to finish unbuttoning her shirt. She ran her hand up Aubrey's stomach and over her breasts. "You need to warn me when you send me pictures like that. I was talking to someone, I don't think I said goodbye, I just ran here."

Aubrey chuckled and arched her back as Stacie started kissing down her neck. "I'm sorry, I won't send them anymore."

Stacie pulled back and looked at her alarmed. "I didn't say that."

Aubrey laughed and pulled Stacie down onto her neck. Stacie immediately started kissing and biting her again, making her moan. "I'll warn you next time, then."

Stacie nodded and continued her path down Aubrey's body. She got to Aubrey's sternum, she kissed down in between her breasts until she got to her bra. She followed the edge of it, leaving kisses up one, then down and up to the other side. Aubrey's hand was buried in her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. Stacie kissed down her abs, feeling Aubrey's muscles moving underneath her lips. She pulled Aubrey's underwear down and Aubrey lifted her hips and kicked it away.

Stacie nudged Aubrey's thighs apart with her nose and smirked at her. Aubrey looked at her and bit her lip. Stacie moved her mouth close to Aubrey and exhaled. Aubrey squirmed and spread her legs wider. Stacie tasted Aubrey and hummed contentedly, she had been thinking about doing this again for days. Aubrey moaned and rolled her hips. Stacie moved one arm over her thigh, her hand on her hip holding her down. Her other hand moved to her stomach, her fingers brushing lightly over her skin in time with her tongue. She took it slow, moving her tongue lazily. She wanted this to last as long as possible. When she felt Aubrey was too relaxed, she started moving her tongue faster. Aubrey reached out and grabbed Stacie's hand on her stomach, lacing their fingers and squeezing it. Aubrey whimpered. "Stace, please." Stacie focused her movements and sucked, her tongue flicking rapidly. Aubrey's hips lifted off the bed as she moaned loudly. Her hand on Stacie's head digging into her skull. Stacie slowed down again and stopped when Aubrey let her hips fall.

Stacie crawled up Aubrey's body. "You taste amazing." She kissed her. Aubrey could taste herself on Stacie's lips. She frowned and licked her lips. Stacie tilted her head and looked at her. Aubrey pulled her down for another kiss, plunging her tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Stacie looked at Aubrey with a smirk as she buttoned up her shirt. Aubrey finished and turned to look at her. "What?"

"If someone had asked me who I'd rather have sex with, when I first got into the Bellas, I would've said you. But if they had asked me who I thought I would end up having sex with, I never would have said you."

"Why?" Aubrey pursed her lips.

"You just don't seem like the friends with benefits type." She rolled off the bed and picked up her shoes. "I'm really glad you are though."

Aubrey chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're lucky you're so hot."

Stacie looked around the room and found her bag. She put it on the bed and took a big book out so she could find her phone. Aubrey picked up the book and read the cover. "You take physics?"

"Yeah, I'm a physics major." Stacie responded absentmindedly. Aubrey put the book down on the bed again and stood up. She realized she didn't really know a lot about Stacie.

* * *

They were at a party at the Trebles' house, Chloe had insisted they come and Aubrey had only agreed because of the whole keep your enemies closer thing. The fact that Stacie was going to be there didn't hurt.

Aubrey found herself thinking about Stacie more times than not. She only ever saw her during rehearsals and whenever they called each other for sex, but Aubrey had started paying more attention to her. She started noticing little things like how she would always have a book with her and would sometimes sit on the bleachers reading before rehearsal or how she would sometimes do a perfectly graceful turn when she got bored while running the routine. She also started noticing other things about her like how beautiful she looked when she smiled or how she stuck the tip of her tongue out sometimes when she was trying to figure something out. Aubrey found herself wanting to spend time with her more and more and not just for sex, to find out what books she liked and if she took dancing lessons, or to watch a movie with her while they cuddled on her couch. She knew she was entering dangerous territory but the thought of ending things with Stacie was too much to bear. She could handle her feelings.

She saw Chloe smile and nod at someone behind her but before she could turn around to see who it was she felt a hand on her hip.

"Hey, guys!" Stacie pulled her close. Chloe raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. Stacie must have gotten there pretty early because she was already noticeably drunk.

"Hey, Stace, enjoying the party?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Stacie shrugged. "It's okay for a party full of guys I'm not allowed to have sex with."

Aubrey tensed. Stacie's thumb started rubbing circles on her hip. "Oh look, there's Beca." Chloe turned and excused herself. "I don't think that was Beca." Stacie said with a chuckle when Chloe was gone.

Stacie pulled Aubrey closer. "You look so hot right now, I wanna fuck you so bad."

Aubrey moved away. No one knew about them, not even Chloe, and Stacie was being really obvious. "You're drunk."

"I am, so maybe you should take me back to my room before I start kissing you right here in front of everyone." Stacie whispered in her ear, the hand on her hip playing with the hem of her shirt.

Aubrey pushed her away when she saw Chloe come back frowning. "I couldn't find Beca."

"She's probably behind someone. I'm going to take Stacie to her room, she's not feeling well." Aubrey pulled Stacie's arm making her groan.

"Yeah, maybe drinking without having eaten wasn't such a good idea." Stacie grimaced.

Chloe nodded. "Hope you feel better! And make sure you eat something."

They walked out of the house. Once they were outside, Stacie took Aubrey's hand and started dragging her to her room. "Stacie, slow down!"

"Didn't you hear? I need to eat." Stacie smirked at her.

When they got to Stacie's floor, Stacie pushed Aubrey against the nearest wall and started kissing her. "We're not inside yet." Stacie started kissing down her neck. "Can't you wait the two minutes it'll take us to walk down to your room?"

"It's not like half the people here haven't heard me screaming your name more than once." Aubrey blushed and pushed Stacie's shoulders.

"They don't need to watch you do it too." Aubrey pulled her down to her door.

When they were inside, Stacie started taking off her clothes clumsily. She started hopping on one foot to get her shoe off while still kissing Aubrey. She tripped with something on the floor and stumbled forward, pushing Aubrey back. Aubrey fell on the bed laughing. "You're ridiculous. Let me."

Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on either side of her leg. She ran her hands down slowly until she reached her ankle and undid the strap. Stacie held on to her shoulders as Aubrey lifted her foot to remove the shoe. She did the same on the other side. She looked up at Stacie and smiled. She bent down and kissed her softly, almost reverently. Stacie had never kissed her like this. Aubrey felt her stomach flip and her heart race. Before she could think about what this meant, Stacie pushed her back on the bed and straddled her. She pulled her dress over her head revealing her matching set of underwear. She smirked and leaned down to kiss Aubrey. She started pulling at Aubrey's clothes in every direction. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her jeans. Stacie stood up and pulled them down her legs while Aubrey took her shirt off. She crawled back on the bed and buried her face in Aubrey's chest, kissing her. One of her hands moved to her back but couldn't find the clasp of her bra. "It's in the front."

Stacie smiled and sat back. She unclasped Aubrey bra and palmed her boobs, rolling her nipples between her fingers. She watched Aubrey close her eyes and moan, her back arching slightly. She loved watching Aubrey when they had sex, she was so different than the Bellas captain she knew. She was uninhibited and relaxed, and it turned her on more than anything. She loved watching her come undone, and she loved that she was the one causing it.

She straddled Aubrey's thigh and started rocking her hips, her knee hitting Aubrey's center making her moan louder. Aubrey opened her eyes, she didn't think there was anything sexier than Stacie rocking on top of her in her underwear. Stacie smiled down at her biting her lower lip and ran her hands through her hair and down her body. Aubrey had seen Stacie touch herself countless times when she danced, but never like this. Stacie's hand reached her underwear and her fingers moved under her waistband. Aubrey wanted to be the one doing that but she was entranced by the sight in front of her. Stacie started moaning, her other hand squeezed her breast. Aubrey couldn't take it anymore, she covered Stacie's hand with her own and stopped it. "My turn."

Aubrey sat up and pulled Stacie's hand out of her underwear, replacing it with her own. Stacie placed a hand on Aubrey's shoulders and started moving back and forth. Her other hand made her way between Aubrey's legs. Aubrey gasped at the contact. She brought her head down and latched onto Stacie's neck with her lips, sucking and biting her pulse point. Stacie moaned loudly, her hand moving faster between Aubrey's legs. Aubrey pulled back to look at Stacie and pressed hard with her thumb. Stacie tumbled over the edge, her back arching and her hand pressing hard into Aubrey. The sight alone was enough for Aubrey to follow her, collapsing on her chest.

They removed their hands and Stacie pulled her down onto the bed. Aubrey lay panting on Stacie's chest, Stacie's arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Aubrey kissed Stacie's chest above her heart. Maybe this wasn't real for Stacie, but it was enough for her for now.

* * *

Aubrey sat up on the bed and looked around trying to locate her clothes. "What are you doing?"

Stacie sounded half asleep already and it made Aubrey smile. "I'm trying to find my clothes so I can get dressed."

Stacie pulled her back down. "It's late, you don't have to go."

Aubrey looked at Stacie, she was laying on her side with her eyes already closed. "Are you sure?"

Stacie nodded and turned so her back was facing Aubrey. Aubrey laid back with her arm behind her head. She looked up at the ceiling, the only sound coming from Stacie's steady breaths. She had never slept with Stacie. They had sex and left; no cuddling, no hang outs, no sleeping, just sex. Aubrey sighed. She looked at Stacie, the sheet covered her up to her hip. She wanted to touch her, to wrap her arm around her waist and lace their fingers, to kiss her neck and fall asleep to the smell of her shampoo, to wake up in her arms. But she couldn't, she had agreed to this and she couldn't ask more from Stacie, it wasn't fair for her. She turned to her side and stared at Stacie's back, trying to sleep, but all she could think about was how close they were.

Stacie mumbled something and turned, her hand resting on the mattress less than an inch from Aubrey's, her breath mingling with her own. Aubrey studied Stacie's face, her long lashes, her nose, her lips; she was breathtaking. She moved her hand as close to Stacie's as she could without touching her and closed her eyes. She realized she couldn't keep doing this to herself, she either needed to tell Stacie how she felt or she needed to end this.

* * *

Aubrey woke up to an empty bed and frowned. She heard some shuffling behind her and turned. Stacie was already dressed. "Oh great, you're awake. I have class so I have to go. Just lock the door when you leave."

Stacie grabbed her bag and leaned over her. Aubrey thought she was going to kiss her goodbye for a second, but Stacie grabbed her phone from the bed and straightened. "I'll see you in rehearsal."

Aubrey dropped her head on the pillow. _God, why did I had to fall for the most emotionally unavailable person in the world?_ She grabbed the pillow next to her, pressed it to her face and groaned loudly, but instead of letting go of some of her tension, Stacie's scent filled her nose. She whimpered and took a deep breath. She needed to get up, get away from this place. Being surrounded by Stacie's things and smell wasn't helping her. But for a second she could close her eyes and pretend this wasn't only in her head. She put the pillow down and sighed. She needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

Aubrey went back to her apartment and walked straight to Chloe's room. She knocked and the door opened a couple of seconds later. Chloe smiled at her. "Hey, Bree! What's up?" She opened the door wider for her to go in and looked at her. "Are you wearing the same clothes as last night?"

"Yes, I slept with Stacie." Chloe gasped and covered her mouth. "We've been having sex for a while now."

"What? Since when?"

"Since that party at Amy's?" Aubrey shrugged.

"That was almost two months ago! Why didn't you tell me? I have so many questions right now, I don't even know where to start." Chloe shook her head and sat on her bed crossing her arms.

"I know, and I'll answer them, but I have a problem." Chloe looked at her and tilted her head. Aubrey started pacing in front of her. "I think I'm falling for her and we agreed this was just sex, and I can't tell her how I feel because I'm going to lose her and I don't think I can deal with that."

Chloe looked at her sadly. "What if she feels the same way?"

"She doesn't." Aubrey shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey nodded. "So you're just going to keep sleeping with her and then what?"

"I don't know if I can keep sleeping with her, that's the problem!" Aubrey stopped pacing and threw her arms up. "I have all these feelings and I'm afraid I'm going to just blurt it out."

"As long as words are the only thing you vomit, it might not be so bad." Aubrey glared at her. "I just think that you're not giving Stacie a chance to decide for herself if she wants a relationship with you. Maybe she doesn't think it's an option."

Aubrey groaned and started pacing again. "We made it very clear that this was just sex and she has given me no indication that she might want something else."

"Have you given her any hints?"

"No, of course not." Aubrey said softly.

"See." Chloe stood up and hugged her. "Talk to her."

* * *

Aubrey approached Stacie after rehearsal. She fidgeted nervously and waited for Stacie to be done collecting her things. "Hey, do you wanna go get coffee?"

Stacie looked at her and smiled. "Sure! Who else is coming?"

Aubrey's stomach dropped. She almost backed out, she could force Chloe to go with them, but she knew she couldn't keep her feelings to herself for much longer. "Umm, no one. I thought we could hang out, just you and me."

Stacie grimaced. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Aubrey didn't mean to sound angry but that's how she dealt with being hurt. And Stacie not wanting to be with her really hurt her.

Stacie sighed and looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to hear them. Most of the Bellas had already left and the rest were walking to the door. She waited for them to leave before answering. "I don't want things to get confusing. We're just having sex, we don't hang out."

"We could start." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't felt anything."

Stacie crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know, Aubrey, maybe I have. But I don't want a relationship right now."

"I'm not proposing here, I just want to go get coffee and get to know you better!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Stacie walked out of the room.

Aubrey looked at the door close and wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself together. She could feel a lump in her throat and the room suddenly felt really cold. She shook her head and grabbed her things.

She got to her room. She didn't remember the walk back, or walking through her apartment, she just remembered needing to be alone, in her room, safe. She slid down to the floor, leaning back against her bed and finally letting out the sob she had been holding back. She hated crying over people. She felt so stupid for thinking she could sleep with Stacie and not develop feelings. She felt worse for thinking she might return those feelings. She wiped at her eyes furiously. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was just supposed to be fun. But she had to sleep with, not only the hottest, but the smartest, most amazing human being in Barden. Too bad she was also the most stubborn, commitment-phobe on the planet.

She heard a soft knock on her door and saw Chloe's head popping in. When she saw her crying on the floor she hurried to her side and threw an arm around her shoulders. "You talked to her?" Aubrey nodded and choked out a sob. "I'm sorry, Bree."

Aubrey leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder and cried. Chloe rubbed her back. "Do you want me to punch her?"

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "It's not her fault, she was clear from the beginning."

"Maybe she'll change her mind."

"I doubt it." Aubrey settled her head on her shoulder again, crying softly. "I'll be alright."

"Just not tonight?" Chloe chuckled and Aubrey rolled her eyes. Chloe squeezed her shoulder.

"Someday." Aubrey whispered.

* * *

Beca pulled Stacie's Bella scarf down. "Dude, that's some serious hickey you got there. Did that girl you were flirting with in lit class make it?"

Stacie pulled away and rearranged her scarf. "Maybe."

"You don't know?" Fat Amy asked. "Maybe it was that hunk you were with yesterday."

"Or that girl you were making out with at the party we went to on Saturday." CR chimed in.

"Girl? I saw you making out with a guy." Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright, enough!" Aubrey yelled. Her face was flushed and she could feel her nails digging into her palm. The last thing she wanted to hear about, a week after asking Stacie out, was who she was with. "This is not the time to talk about Stacie's sexcapades, can we please focus?"

Everyone rushed back to their places. Aubrey was extra strict that rehearsal, making them run laps every time they made a mistake. By the time the rehearsal ended, everyone rushed out, not wanting to risk angering her further and having to do more cardio. Everyone except Stacie. She walked up to Aubrey as she was putting away her things. She lifted her hand hesitantly towards her shoulder but pulled back before touching her and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Aubrey turned and looked at her frowning before giving her a tight smile. "I don't care, Stacie. It's not my business who you fuck." She started to walk away.

"Right, that's why you had us do cardio for the best part of an hour." Stacie scoffed.

Aubrey turned around and glared at her. "I made you do cardio because you were being disruptive and you're still making stupid mistakes. Now, if you don't have anything to say regarding the Bellas, I have places to be."

Aubrey crossed her arms, her eyebrows slightly raised. Stacie sighed and shook her head angrily. "Whatever, I was just trying to not be an ass but, you know what? You're right, it's not your business."

Stacie stomped out of the room. Aubrey took a couple of calming breaths before she followed her. She knew Stacie had been with a lot of people lately, she wasn't exactly discreet about it. What hurt her the most was that it seemed like she was doing it to hurt her. She hadn't been this public about her hook ups before. Yes, she talked about them, but she had never seen her making out with someone in the middle of the quad before.

Aubrey wiped a tear from her face and rushed home. She was done crying over Stacie, she clearly didn't care about her. She needed to get over her.

* * *

Aubrey woke up to someone pounding at the door. She stood up and walked out. Chloe was already there and they gave each other puzzled looks. They heard the loud knocks again. Why would someone be banging at their door at 3 am? She started to walk to the door with Chloe when they knocked again. Chloe looked into the peephole. She looked back at her worried before pushing her back and opening the door just a crack. "Stacie, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I need to talk to Aubrey." Aubrey heard her slurring her words, clearly inebriated.

"I don't think this is the right time, Stace. Maybe you should come back in the morning when you're not like this." Chloe tried to reason with her but Stacie put her hand on the door in case she tried to close it.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Chloe knew she could close the door if she wanted to, Stacie was obviously in no state to resist. She looked at Aubrey and she nodded. Chloe stepped back and opened the door wider, letting Aubrey step in front of her.

Aubrey squeezed her shoulder. "We'll be fine, go back to bed." Chloe gave her a skeptical look but Aubrey nodded. "I can handle her."

Chloe shrugged and went back to her room. Stacie was still standing at the door, holding herself up with one hand on the frame, her other hand holding an almost empty bottle of something that looked like tequila.

"What do you want, Stacie?" It had been three days since their fight after rehearsal. They hadn't talked after that, avoiding even looking at each other when they were practicing.

"I miss you." Stacie stumbled forward and grabbed Aubrey's hand.

"You miss me, or you miss the sex?" Aubrey wrenched her hand away.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." Stacie dropped to her knees and hugged Aubrey's legs, pressing her face to her stomach and crying.

Aubrey looked at her not knowing what to do. The only thing she knew was that they couldn't stay there with the door open. She didn't think she'd ever seen Stacie this drunk, she'd certainly never seen her crying. She patted Stacie's head and pulled her up. Stacie wrapped her arms around her waist, her head settled on her shoulder while she sniffled softly. Aubrey closed the door and helped Stacie walk down to her room, holding her against her with one hand. She sat her on the bed and took the bottle from her hand, placing it on her dresser. "You can sleep here, I'll go to the couch."

Stacie grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave me."

Stacie's voice sounded so vulnerable that it broke Aubrey's heart. She wanted to stay with her more than anything but she didn't want to wake up the next morning to find out it had just been a drunken mistake for her. She moved closer to Stacie, she would probably not remember this in the morning which meant she could be honest with her. She cupped Stacie's cheeks and made her look up. "I can't stay with you, it hurts too much."

Stacie shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, but it still does." Aubrey wiped Stacie's tears with her thumbs. She looked up and blinked back tears of her own.

"I'm scared." Stacie whispered making Aubrey look down at her again.

"Of what?" Aubrey was terrified of the answer, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Of how much I care about you." Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I don't fall in love. I tried everything but nothing's making it go away."

Aubrey moved one hand down to her neck and the other one tilted Stacie's chin up. "Was this one of your attempts at making it go away?"

Stacie nodded. "It didn't work."

"We'll talk in the morning when you're sober." Aubrey stepped back and kissed Stacie's forehead before walking out of the room. She closed the door and leaned on it, she hoped Stacie wouldn't feel differently in the morning.

* * *

Aubrey opened her eyes. She was looking at the back of the couch and it took her a moment to remember what she was doing there. She turned around and sat up when she saw Stacie sitting on the chair next to the couch. She was hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes were red and puffy and she was biting her fingernails. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I woke up and it felt weird being in your room without you."

Aubrey closed her eyes and waited for her heart to slow down. She opened her eyes and looked at Stacie. "I was afraid you'd leave as soon as you woke up." Stacie shook her head. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Vaguely. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay." They both looked down. After a moment of awkward silence Aubrey spoke up. "Listen, I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. If you want to go, we can pretend this never happened."

"Is that what you want?"

Aubrey shook her head. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Stacie moved to the couch next to Aubrey. "If it's not too late."

Aubrey looked at her. "Are you sure?" Stacie bit her lip and nodded. "If we do this you need to stop sleeping around and I need to know you're not going to bail as soon as we start getting serious."

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hands. "I won't. I'm still scared to death but you're worth it."

Aubrey placed one hand on Stacie's neck, scratching the back of her neck softly. "What are you scared of?" Stacie shrugged. Aubrey sighed. "Stace, if this is going to work you have to talk to me."

Stacie looked up at her. "I don't know how to be with someone. I'm impulsive and reckless and I'm scared I'm going to fuck everything up. I don't want you to end up hating me."

Aubrey pressed their foreheads together. "I don't know how to be with someone either but if you want, we can figure it out together."

Stacie nodded and kissed her softly. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
